Welcome to New York
by Amoung Fallen Angels
Summary: Today was the day that I was dreading, but I couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. Today I was leaving my dad in California, to New York, to live with my mum and brother, which I haven't seen in the past ten years, for my senior year in high school. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, 17, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

Today was the day that I was dreading, but I couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. Today I was leaving my dad in California, to New York, to live with my mum and brother, which I haven't seen in the past ten years, for my senior year in high school.

I didn't want to leave my dad behind. Valentine Morgenstern, is my rock and I love him more than anything. I know that being a single dad isn't the easiest, but I think my dad did great, I mean just look at me, and I turned out just fine. My friends' said that my dad was pretty intimidating, with his broad shoulders, muscular physic, charcoal eyes that seems as if he can look into your soul and his fine white hair, but when you get on his good side he's all warm welcoming, that doesn't mean if your on is bad side he'll be the same. Trust me I've been on his bad side, it's not a pretty sight to see. That is also the reason that I don't bring any of my boyfriends to meet my dad anymore. He would just scare them off with "the talk" where he says something like "if you hurt or touch my baby girl I'll break your neck." Even I was a little scared when he said that in his deadly calm voice to my first boyfriend. Let's just say that I never saw him again. Thanks dad. Que the sarcasm.

Then there's my mum, Jocelyn Fairchild, but married some guy named Luke Garraway, so I guess she took his last name. As I said before I haven't seen her in ten years, when my parents first split up, my brother and I got to choose who we went to live with and of course I chose my dad, because I was a daddy's girl and my brother, Jonathon, chose to live with our mother, as he was a mummy's boy. We were still living in New York at the time, I was only seven while Jonathon was eight, when my dad said after the divorce we were moving to California. I had never left New York before and I remember being really excited to go to Cali, but I was sad about leaving Jonathon and my mother behind, I was only seven after all. So my brother and I said that we would call and skype each other as much as possible, that only lasted till I was about ten and we stopped calling each other. Before we left we made an agreement that I was to do my senior year of high school in New York and that's where I'm on my way now. The Big Apple.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger side of my dad's Royal's Royce, watching the scenery skim pass my vision. My family is quite well off you could say, when we left NYC, dad got this big promotion as CEO of one of the lawyer firms, and now we live quite a lavish lifestyle.

A sigh escapes my mouth, I'm going to miss Cali, my dad, my friends, I can be a very good people person, like when my dad hosts fancy dinner parties I'm forced to help entertain the guessed by small talk and can be very professional when I want to be, but I prefer not to make many friends. I like having just a couple of really great friends and that's all I need.

I get pulled out of my thoughts as my dad pulls into one of the airport's parking spaces, and hops out of the car to grab my two suitcases, while I grab my carryon bag. We make our way in the airport and I get my ticket without any trouble.

"Clare-bear, call me when you land, okay?" Dad says, as he lightly grabs my shoulders, looking at my face.

"Okay dad, I will, don't worry about me, I'm a Morgenstern, I'll be fine."

"I know you will, I taught you well, and if anyone gives you trouble, show them what a Morgenstern can do, have fun, I love you Clary." Then presses his lips to my forehead and embraces me in a comforting hug that lets all my nerves slip away.

I give out a small chuckle "Dad no one will want to mess with me, that's for sure, love you daddy, my planes about to board, bye."

He lets me out of his embrace and smiles at me "Make me proud, call me if you need anything, and have a safe fight, bye."

I smile right back and wave, and make my way to my seat on the plane. First class, ah the pleasures of money. I feel my eyes droop and I soon lose consciousness.

My eyelids flutter open and I am welcomed with the sight of New York City, when I open my window. A smile coming to my face, thinking all the fun I'm going to have. The air hostess tells us to buckle our seat belts as we are about to land in JFK.

* * *

I make my way off the plane and grab my suitcases, one in each hand and my bag on my shoulder. I confidently walk in my black pumps, through the crowds of people in search of my mother and brother, they're not that hard to miss with Jonathon's white hair like our fathers, and my mother's bright red hair like my own. Jonathon's holding and sign saying Clarissa Morgenstern, while looking amongst the masses for me nervously. He's wearing a black V neck, which shows his muscles, and denim jeans, with black low cut converse. While my mother wears a silk green blouse, tucked into her jeans, with black sandals. Although it's simple, it suits her well and she still looks elegant, even with her messy bun and two paintbrushes in her hair.

I am a few metres away when my mu notices me and smiles while nudges Jonathon. She comes up and hugs me, with my heels on I'm only half a head shorter than her. As I'm quite short for seventeen, only 5"4, while my mum is 5"10, Jonathon 6"4 and my dad 6"6. Yeah, I am tragically short, and I hate it.

"Clary! It's so good to see you, you look gorgeous! You've grown so much." My mother gushes as she starts to cry, as she lets me go.

"Please don't cry mum, I'm here that's what matters." I say and turn my attention to my brother. I go up and hug him.

"I missed you Jonny boy" I smile to him when we let each other go. Calling him, his childhood nick name, and ruffle his hair.

"Hey! Not the hair." As he tries and fails to fix his hair, while I chuckle. "I missed you too Clare-bear"

He reached down and grabs my suitcases, and we all head to a blue pickup truck with a man in the driver's seat, around his early forties, with askew glasses, red flannel shirt and jeans, by the looks of him he seems really kind. And when we came close to the truck I was right.

He smiles at me and makes his way out of the truck. "Hello, Clary I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you, and I'm Luke by the way." He gives his out to me to shake.

"Hi Luke, it's a pleasure to meet you." I shake his hand firmly and smile at him warmly.

"Well let's get going, I'm sure you're tired from your flight and want to get some rest" Jocelyn says as we make our way in the truck.

After a half hour drive Luke pulls up to a grey, two story house, with a white picket fence. "Welcome to your new home" My mother says to me with a smile.

In California, my dad and I lived in a manor house, with marble staircases and lavish décor, but still homely and warm. When I step in to my "new home" it has 2 bedrooms, 2 guest bedrooms, all with adjoining en-suites, a kitchen, living and dining and a master bathroom. It's definitely not as big as the manor, as but still bigger than your average house. Jonathon leads me to my room, with my suitcases.

"Make yourself at home, goodnight Clary." He hugs me then go to leave and close the door.

"Night!" I say behind the door muffling my response. Leaving me alone in my new bedroom. The walls were all a light cream colour, a double bed in the centre of the main wall, two doors on the opposite wall, one being the bathroom and the other my closet. "I'm going to have to paint these walls." I murmur to myself. I go through one suitcase until I find my pyjamas and get changed. I'm too tired to shower, so I decide to do that in the morning, and collapse on my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Jonathon's POV**

I groggily make my way down the stairs for breakfast and sit on one of the bar stools while mum makes pancakes. I'm practically drooling.

"Morning Jon." Mum says in a chirpy tune.

I murmur a good morning back falling out of my pancake daydream.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I question while I dig into my pancakes.

Jocelyn turns around with hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"Did you forget already Jonathon? We are picking up your sister at the airport at 8 tonight remember?"

My eyes go wide. Of course how could I forget? I try and play innocent by saying "No, of course I remember." In a sickly sweet voice. But mum just sees right through me and glares.

"Good thing I'm in a good mood." Goes back to her pancakes smiling, when Luke comes in.

"Morning" He says with a smile and pecks her on the cheek. He sits in another stool and starts to read the paper with his coffee.

I moan "These pancakes are amazing thanks mum."

I make my way upstairs and get ready. Throwing on a black V neck, jeans and converse, after my shower. Clary's flight doesn't land until eight, so I decide to hang out with the guys.

"Bye mum! Bye Luke! I'm gonna hang out with the guys!" I shout from the front door.

"Okay honey, just don't be late!" My mum's response before I go down to field, where the guys are usually practicing football.

When I get there all the guys are already there, Jordan, Sebastian, Raphael, Alec and Jace, with the football. "Hey guys!" I shout when they're in hearing range and greet each other with fist pumps and man-hugs.

"Let's just do some passes." I say and they agree. After a couple of hours, we start to get hungry to we go down to Taki's and get a booth.

"Hey Jon, what's up, you look distant?" Jace asks.

I sigh "My sister is coming to live with us for her senior year." All the guys look shocked.

"Wait, you have a sister? Since when?" Questions Sebastian.

"She lives with our dad in California, I haven't seen her in ten years, and you didn't really need to know." I shrug.

"Is she hot? Can you hook me up?" Raphael says with a wink.

I suddenly get angry "That's my little sister you're talking about! That's just gross, last time I saw her, she has red pigtails, mouth full of metal and vertically challenged." I said that so they would come onto her, don't get me wrong, I like my friends, but they're horrible with treating girls, me including.

After that they lost interest and we continued to eat and chat.

"Hey guys, I gotta go see you tomorrow? My place?" I say while I look at my watch, 6:30.

There's around of "yeah" and "sure"

"Okay, bye." I make my way outside and hail a cab back home.

* * *

When I get there I see it's almost seven and were about to leave for the airport. We all get in Luke's truck and start the half hour drive to the airport.

When we get there, there are people walking everywhere bustling about.

"I'll stay in the car and wait for you guys, so you guys can meet her." Luke says in the driver's seat. He's always thinking about other people and is one of the kindest people I've ever met.

"Okay honey, we'll be back soon." Says mum with a smile and gives him a chaste kiss. Jocelyn and I wait with the crowded people holding signs, including me holing one that says "Clarissa Morgenstern". I'm looking around the airport, to see if I can spot her, but having no such luck, since it is one of the busiest airports. I'm taken out of my thoughts when why mum nudges me and gestures to a petite red head in front of us. My eyes widen. She is not what I expected. The shy and nerdy girl that left New York is not the same one that came back, that's for sure.

She's wearing white wash skinny jeans, which emphasize her legs, black pumps, a tight fitting red crop top and a leather jacket. Wow she looks badass. Great, now I have to chase away all those idiot guys trying to get into her pants. Just the thought of those guys hitting on my sister makes me mad.

But when she turns to me, from her embrace with mum, does she hug me. And my thoughts from before disappear.

"I missed you Jonny boy" She smiles to me, when we let each other go. Calling me my childhood nick name, and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Not the hair." I try and fail to fix my hair, while she chuckles. "I missed you too Clare-bear" I Respond.

I grab her two suitcases and the three of us head to the truck. After introducing her to Luke and dropping her suitcases in her room we say goodnight, and I make my way to my bedroom down the hall from hers. I collapse on my bed after taking off my shoes, shirt and pants leaving me in my boxers. The last thought I think of before I go to sleep, is the guys are coming over, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

My alarm interrupted my dreamless state, which I set last night, for my early morning run. I draw back the covers and carry my half asleep body to the bathroom.

I glance at the mirror, and what I see causes be to groan. Sleeping in a different bed, made me toss and turn all night, not to mention the jetlag, so I'm still tired. A shower will wake me up, and help with my rats nest and the small amount of makeup I had on, that is now all over my face.

I come out of the shower 20 minutes later, feeling refreshed, with a towel wrapped around me, and make my way to my closet. I pick out my red sports bar, hat matches my hair, black yoga pants, and my running shoes. I quickly tie my hair up in a high ponytail and glance at the time. 5:30. It only took me half an hour to get ready.

I silently creep my way down the stairs, everyone is still asleep, not like I'm surprised. Who would wake up at 5, on a Saturday, other than my dad and me? Valentine has always been into exercising, and when I was around twelve, dad would always bring me with him, obviously a twelve year old couldn't do much, so we used that time to bond and have fun. As I got older the more exercise I wanted to do, so it turned out to be a daily ritual, just me and my dad.

We would go for our run, then head back to home to start at the gym. It was a way to get out our frustrations and spend time together before he went to work, as his job was very demanding, but he always made time for me.

That reminds me I didn't call dad last night. I'm not one to usually forget things, especially something like calling my dad. I sigh, stupid jetlag, last night, I couldn't even remember to make a phone call.

I'll just call him after my work out.

I make it to the kitchen, grab a water bottle, an apple, put in my earphones and play my music whilst I run.

* * *

I come back to the house, again silently making my way inside. Since I don't know where the nearest gym is, I couldn't do a full work out, so I just made my run longer.

I glance at my phone 7:30. Wow, I didn't know it was that late, oh well.

I go to the kitchen and place my empty water bottle on the counter. Still listening my music, softly humming along. There's a note on the fridge;

 _Jonathon & Clary,_

 _I'll be at my studio, so if you need anything just call me or Luke. He'll be at the bookstore, stay out of trouble. We're going to be late, there's money for takeout._

 _Love Mom_

I grab varieties of fruit, bananas, strawberries, mangos, and some others. I chuck them in the blender and make my smoothie, the blender is surprisingly quiet. Good I don't want to wake up Jonathon.

After I drink my smoothie, I rinse it in the sink, and feeling nice this morning, decide to make pancake for Jonathon.

'Hey Mama', comes on and I start to sing, and roll my hips to the beat. While making the pancake batter. I sing and rap the lyrics in sync and professionally, my friends say that I have a great voice, but I think it's pretty average.

Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man

Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man

Yes I'll be your woman

Yes I'll be your baby

Yes I'll be whatever that you tell me when you're ready

Yes I'll be your girl, forever your lady

You ain't ever gotta worry, I'm down for you baby

Best believe that, when you need that

I'll provide that, you will always have it

I'll be on deck, keep it in check

When you need that, I'ma let you have it

Beating my drum like dum di-di-day

I like the dirty rhythm you play

I wanna hear you callin' my name

Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama

Banging the drum like dum di-di-day

I know you want it in the worst way

I wanna hear you callin' my name

Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama

Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man

Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man

When I'm finished with the batter, I pull out my earphones before the song finishes and stop singing and dancing. I wonder if they have chocolate chips, and turn around to find some, only to see a group of guys with my brother nowhere in sight. My eyes go wide, before I rearrange my face into a smirk, trying to hide my surprise.

I look around the group, their all muscular and good looking. The one with black hair and blue eyes is the only one not trailing my body with his eyes, my gaydar never lies. I smile to him, which he returns, and make my way to the others.

"Why don't you look at that, dreams can come true." And smirk at the guy with golden hair and eyes. Damn, he's is handsome. He smirks right back and winks. Oh, he's one of those guys, I roll my eyes.

I notice all of them have football gear on.

"Hey, I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." The Hispanic guy at the front says to me with a wink. The rest of the guys all chuckle at his lame attempt of flirting.

"It's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it." I say to him, with a chuckle.

While all the guys are laughing, my brother comes down and looks sceptically at me then the guys.

The one with black hair and black eyes recovers first "Jon, I didn't know you had a such hot girlfriend."

I hold back a shiver of disgust, and look at Jonathon. If looks could kill, that guy would be in hell.

"Sebastian, she's not my girlfriend she's my sister! If you guys even think of using her, I'm going to break a lot more than your egos!"

I can't help it I burst out laughing and everyone looks at me. "Jonathon-" I say in a deadly calm voice that make his eyes widen a little "- I can take care of myself and if you interfere with my love life, I'll make sure that you can't ever again." I say the last bit in an overly sweet voice, then turns back to serious "Do I make myself clear?"

Jonathon and the rest of the guys look taken aback and looks of fear cross their faces before their replaces with stoic. "Yes Clary, but I'll still beat you guys up if you hurt her."

I shrug that's the best I'm going to get.

"I'm making pancakes, do you guys want?"

They all nod in agreement, and sit go in the dining room since there's not enough bar stools.

I put a huge stack of pancakes on the table and they all dig.

Jonathon with his mouth still full of pancakes asks "Why are you dressed like that?"

I look down and see I'm still in my workout outfit.

"I went for my morning run, then came back and made myself a smoothie and pancakes, I didn't have time to change"

He nods in understanding

"Why are all you guys dressed in gear?"

The golden boy speaks up this time "We were going to go practice football, we have a game coming up next week."

"Okay cool, what's all your guys names? Jonathon here is a bit occupied." I say with a chuckle.

Jon's stuffing his face with pancakes, he stills and sends me a playful glare, then goes back to eating.

The guy with brown hair and brown eyes speaks up "I'm Jordan, that's Sebastian, Raphael, Alec," pointing to each one I smile at each. "And that's-" he gets cut off from the guy himself.

"I'm Jace, but you can call me 'Sexy', 'Handsome', or 'God', I don't really mind." And winks at me. There's around of eye rolls and chuckles.

His words don't affect me, I fight the urge to roll my eyes and smirk.

"If you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." I state to him.

Jonathon, spits out his food and starts a coughing fit, and is then rolling on the floor laughing, when he comes back up, I look at him with one eyebrow raised.

He wipes a tear away "You're the first person to deny the 'Jace Herondale charm'. That a girl." He adds air quotes when saying Jace Herondale charm.

A give a chuckle. Jace glares at me. "Oh she'll come round, they always do." He smiles, I see there's a little chip in in incisor, and at least he's not completely perfect, other than his arrogant and cocky personality.

"The only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait." With that said I make my way upstairs and rinse off the sweet from my run.

* * *

I pick up my phone and call my dad. He picks up on the first ring.

"Clare-bear?" I can see the smile on his face in my mind.

"Hi Daddy! I'm sorry I didn't call last night, as soon as I hit the bed I was out."

"That's okay Clary, I know you must've been tired. I'm just glad you're alright. How was the flight?"

"Thanks, yeah the flight was fine I slept the whole time." He chuckles.

"Is anyone giving you trouble?" He says this in a protective tone, but quite amused, because he knows I could kick anyone's ass.

I smile "No Dad, just some cocky friends of Jon, who I can handle perfectly fine."

"Of course you can, you're a Morgenstern, I have to go, but call me soon, okay? Bye clary, love you."

"Yeah will do. Bye, don't overwork yourself." I say sternly "Love you too." And hang up, the phone call with my dad put me in a happier mood.

* * *

I stand in the middle of my plain room, in paint covered overalls and a messy bun. Time to get to work I think to myself.

The walls of my bedroom are now Dark Spring Green. I took a cab to the store and bought new pillows, duvet, lamps and fairy lights to go with my room. While I was out I decided to buy new canvases, paints and an easel, seeing as mine is still in California.

I set up my easel and paints by the window. I see the guys practicing outside, in the backyard, and then turn my focus back to my paints. I drift off to my artist state, where I'm totally focused on my artwork. A couple hours later I've finished. I painted a portrait of my dad and I smiling in front of our manor, it's perfect not a thing wrong, like I'm looking at a picture. I'm satisfied with my painting and leave it there to dry on the easel.

I go to the kitchen and grab a snack, then head to the living room, where all the guys are.

"Hey guys!" I say to them.

I get some "hey" back and mumbles from the ones to immerse in the video game to speak.

Jonathon stands up and glares at Jace, who is doing a victory dance. "Lucky shot" Jon says in a childlike manor.

"I won fair and square! I am the best no one can beat me" Jace announces.

"I bet you I could beat you." I say they turn to me and Jace laughs

"No you couldn't."

"Then what's there to lose?" I quirk an eyebrow and know he can't back down.

"Fine if I win you have to go out with me."

I've got to say he's persistent I scoff. "Alright, but if I win you have to be my slave for the week, anything I say goes." I smirk.

He goes a bit pale, then smirks back.

The guys are looking to one another, thinking Jace is going to win easy, boy do they have another thing coming. While Jon looks furious at Jace for suggesting a date, but says nothing.

"You're on." He says. I smirk and grab the controller.

The whole game we play, the guys are there watching intently and making noises when we kill someone or die. I look at Jace, his fingers pushes buttons frantically while I do it effortlessly.

* * *

The game's over.

"No! I lost?" Jace shouts. The group looking at me with admiration.

"Well someone had to put you in your place, girls can play video games too, and I whooped your ass doing it. Jace could you get the pizza, I'm feeling quite peckish?" I say in a mocking tone, turning innocent.

Jace glares at me, but when he sees my innocent face he gives in then angrily goes to the kitchen.

The guys congratulate me, and I lay back on the couch with my arms behind my head and feet crossed, looking completely at ease.

Jace comes back with junk food and chucks it on the coffee table, before the group attacks the food.

"Well done peasant, I will shout if I need anything." I smile cheekily to him.

"Yeah whatever." He grumbles under his breath, looking defeated yet amused by his situation.

"So I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together." And winks.

I scoff "Of course that's what you think about in your situation of my slave."

He smile a genuine smile, not his usual smirk, at me that makes him look younger and warms my heart.

"Night guys, I'm going to bed." I get a chorus of bye, then head up stairs and snuggle up in my bed after getting changed, cleaning my face and teeth.

 **Jace's POV**

I wake up to my stupid alarm clock, telling me to wake up. The guys and I are all going to Jon's to play some football and hangout, since we have a game next week, we've been trying to practice as much as possible.

I get out of bed and take a shower. Then glance in the mirror and tussle my hair. The ladies love the messy look. I can look good in anything, with my golden hair and eyes that make women swoon all over me and my panty dropping smile. Who wouldn't want to get with this?

I put my gear on, say goodbye to my parents Celine and Stephen Herondale, and make my way to Jon's.

* * *

When I get there, I don't bother knocking, it's practically my second home, after all. I go into the living room to see the rest of the guys, but one.

"Where's Jon?" I ask.

They shrug "He went to change into his gear, he slept in, lucky bastard." Raphael says.

I chuckle and join them on the couches watching tv.

When we hear a female voice singing from the kitchen, we glance at each other, then proceed to the kitchen.

What we see makes all our mouths drop to the floor.

In the kitchen is a girl about 5"4, with beautiful red hair that goes to her waist, and is wearing only a sports bra, yoga pants and running shoes. She's busy make something, her face in obscured from our vision, but from the looks of it she's gorgeous, just the right amount of curves. What is wrong with me? I don't call a girl gorgeous. Sexy and hot but not gorgeous.

She's rolling her hips to the song she listening to and singing perfectly to Hey Mama. She has an angel's voice, and by the looks of the guys they think so too.

When she finally takes out her earphones and turns around, am I met with piercing green eyes that take my breath away. Instead of showing my surprise I give her my panty dropping smile.

"Why don't you look at that, dreams can come true." She says in a methodical voice and smirks at me. I grin wider and wink. She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." Raphael says to her with a wink. The rest of the guys all chuckle at his lame attempt of flirting.

"It's better to let someone think you are an Idiot than to open your mouth and prove it." She says to him, with a chuckle.

All the guys burst into laughter, wow he's feisty I like her.

Sebastian says "Jon, I didn't know you had a hot girlfriend."

"Sebastian, she's not my girlfriend she's my sister! If you guys even think of using her, I'm going to break a lot more than your egos!"

Then she bursts out laughing and everyone looks at her, including me. "Jonathon-" she says in a deadly calm voice that make his eyes widen a little "- I can take care of myself and if you interfere with my love life, I'll make sure that you can't ever again." She say the last bit in an overly sweet voice, then turns back to serious "Do I make myself clear?"

Jonathon and the rest of us are taken aback and looks of fear cross our faces before their replaces with stoic. "Yes Clary, but I'll still beat you guys up if you hurt her."

Clary. What a beautiful name. It suits her. I'm gonna have some fun with her.

She shrugs "I'm making pancakes, do you guys want?"

We all nod in agreement, and sit go in the dining room since there's not enough bar stools.

She puts a huge stack of pancakes on the table and we all dig.

Jonathon with his mouth still full of pancakes asks "Why are you dressed like that?"

We look at Clary then what she's wearing. Damn, she's hot. Keep calm, before you do something stupid I think to myself and continue eating.

"I went for my morning run, then came back and made myself a smoothie and pancakes, I didn't have time to change"

He nods in understanding

"Why are all you guys dressed in gear?"

I speak up this time "We were going to go practice football, we have a game coming up next week."

"Okay cool, what's all your guys names? Jonathon here is a bit occupied." She says with a chuckle.

Jon's stuffing his face with pancakes, he stills and sends her a playful glare, then goes back to eating.

Jordan says "I'm Jordan, that's Sebastian, Raphael, Alec," pointing to each one of us "And that's-" But I cut him off before he gets to me.

"I'm Jace, but you can call me 'Sexy', 'Handsome', or 'God', I don't really mind." And wink at her. There's around of eye rolls and chuckles.

My words don't even affect her and she smirks.

"If you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." She says to me. Wow what is wrong with this girl. Any girl would be counted lucky to even speak with me. She's a challenge and I can never turn down a challenge.

Jonathon, spits out his food and starts a coughing fit, and is then rolling on the floor laughing, when he comes back up.

He wipes a tear away "You're the first person to deny the 'Jace Herondale charm' that a girl." He adds air quotes when saying Jace Herondale charm.

I glare at Clary when she chuckles "Oh she'll come round, they always do." I smile to her.

"The only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait." With that she leaves. We're too stunned to say anything, then everyone cracks up laughing, but me.

* * *

"Dude she's feisty, finally someone that can put you into your place." Jordan says to me.

"She's feisty alright." I say and glance to where she was standing.

"Okay, enough talking about my sister, let's go out and practice." Jon says and heads outside.

We're busy practicing drills when I catch a flash of red, and look up. There she is sitting by the widow next to an easel painting something. I can't see what it is, because it's facing away from me. She's so entranced in her work that you can't help but watch her.

I'm interrupted when the ball goes flying and hits me in the head.

"Ow, dude watch it!" I say to Sebastian.

"Sorry" He shrugs and smirks. Even though we hang out I never really liked him. He treats women like trash. He makes them think he's in love with them or he really cares, but as soon as he gets what he wants he dumps them.

You see, I'm not like that. The girls I hook up with know what their getting into, no strings attached. I don't give them false hope. We all go inside to play some video games.

* * *

Jonathon stands up and glares at me, who I do a victory dance. "Lucky shot" Jon says in a childlike manor.

"I won fair and square! I am the best no one can beat me" I announce.

"I bet you I could beat you." Clary says we turn to me and I laugh.

"No you couldn't."

"Then what's there to lose?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Fine if I win you have to go out with me."

She scoffs. "Alright, but if I win you have to be my slave for the week, anything I say goes." I smirk.

He goes a bit pale, then smirks back.

The guys are looking to one another, thinking I'm is going to win easy.

"You're on." I say. She smirks and grabs the controller.

The whole game we play, the guys are there watching intently and making noises when we kill someone or die. I look at Clary and it looks like she's not even trying.

The game's over.

"No! I lost?" I shout. The group looking at her with admiration.

"Well someone had to put you in your place, girls can play video games too, and I whooped your ass doing it. Jace could you get the pizza, I'm feeling quite peckish?" she says in a mocking tone, turning innocent.

I glares at me, but when I see her innocent face I give in then angrily go to the kitchen.

I come back with junk food and chucks it on the coffee table, before the group attacks the food.

"Well done peasant, I will shout if I need anything." She smiles cheekily to me.

"Yeah whatever." I grumble under my breath, looking defeated yet amused.

I take a good look at her looking completely relaxed. Even wearing paint splattered clothes and a messing bun she looks beautiful, I don't think I'll mind being her slave, I shake the thought out of my head.

"So I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together." I say and wink.

She scoffs "Of course that's what you think about in your situation of my slave."

I smile a genuine smile, not my usual smirk, at her.

She's different, and I'll make her mine.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter's really long, I wanted Clary to meet the guys before school started and I didn't want to go with the normal Jace story, where he's adopted by the Lightwoods, so he does have his parents and Max is alive. Thank you for the reviews.**


End file.
